Caught at last
by dennis dude
Summary: i dont really know what happens, but your ideas are open for new Chappies. ... um its romance and something that involves amy catching sonic in some way...dont worry there will be very corny parts, i loves em...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Written a few stories, but they suck hell, so I'm trying something new, hope you enjoy, read and write, accepting flames…hope for ideas...and I don't own anything. Except I might own people later on…enjoy

****

**Caught at last**

On simple, every day, normal, nothing-is-going-to-happen day, there was a pink hedgehog, most commonly known as Amy, Amy rose.

She was a very simple female hedgehog, a very simple, but thoughtful and joyful hedgehog, like someone you'd want to hang around when you meet her.

She was a fairly young female, 13, 14 years old I should say, and she always wore her nice small red dress with the thick white border and on top of her small pink quills, she wore a red headdress.

Amy thought of a lot of things, of what to do next.

"Should I get some food, I think of running low"

, Or

"Maybe I should chase sonic today, I can get some exercise that way."

Now this brings up the fact about Sonic. Who is sonic and why would this pink hedgehog chase him.

Well first of all, Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog by name, is in fact, also a hedgehog. His fur as a matter of fact, is not pink for he is Male which would lead to more of a masculine color such as blue perhaps.

Yes, of course, He is in fact blue, very simple colored and he is only known to wear white gloves and red pointy tipped shoes.

Sonic is always a Blur, and in those terms I mean that he can Run of unusually high speeds.

Sonic isn't the brightest person you may encounter but his generosity is at it's fullest, helping people everywhere.

Well enough said about Sonic and Amy, the real fact is why would Amy chase sonic? Is she trying to tell him he will soon die, or maybe he forgot something at home?

Well, the true reason she is chasing him is because she has something known by many people as a "crush" or "liking" or possible in even more theatrical words, "love".

Yes that's it, its love of course. Amy wants to chase that measly little hedgehog because she wants to show her true affection to him, to express her inward feeling of greatness.

Well ladies and gentlemen let me tell you a story of what happens when she finally catches the blue being, what happens when she tells how she feels.

I shall start from the beginning, not the very beginning but close.

It all started one faithful fluffy snowy winter down Chestnut Street at house number 345…

Well, hope you liked it peoplessss!, I never tried writing like this before and it seems pretty loose and fun to write so I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be pretty cool I guess…I have a lot of ideas but ill make this your story as well so feel free to let the ideas come in…um…read and write…ya.. Please review too, I accept flames too cuz I want to hear you people out. Thanks


	2. Timber!

well her you go, enjoy (right off the top of my head)

Chapter 2: timber!

It all started one faithful fluffy snowy winter, down Chestnut Street at house number 345…

Outside of house number 345, was a mild chilly snowy day, one of those rare day were you can wear your sweater without dying of cold. The sky was damp colored, well not even a color, it was gray.

But the mood outside hadn't effected the house 345, for it was filled with a fine orangey warmth, for today, was the eve of Christmas, yes the day prior to the 25 fifth of December

"Hey! everyone! Come in the kitchen! Foods ready!" yelled the small Amy rose.

"Wahoo!"

"Yes finally"

"save a chair for me!"

The whole group rushed toward the table for a fine and exciting Christmas eve dinner. There was around 6 of them, knuckles the echidna, rouge the bat, cream the rabbit (and her floating little friend chaio) sonic the hedgehog, tails the fox, and of coarse Amy rose.

The group were always together, friends since just little children (except rouge) especially sonic and Amy, for they grew up knowing each other since 4 years old.

"hey everyone, hope your having fun! After all it is almost Christmas! Dig in!" Amy announced while everyone spaciously started at the delicious, mouthwatering food.

House number 345 was having a great time, everyone seemed to enjoy the food, play games, such as spin the bottle (unfortunately Amy hadn't gotten sonic, which was a secret desire) and watched 2 movies, that just came out of the cinema.

But after everything was going so well, something terrible happened, as if the world would be cracked in half……well actually, nothing terrible happened but something really close to it, something really embarrassing, maybe is something that could keep Amy from catching sonic.

Everyone was doing something after the movies; tails and cream were playing a board game with little robots that tails invented,

Knuckles was working out in the basement, proud of his brute strength

Rouge was searching the internet for some new diamonds that just arrived in the queen of England's treasury,

While sonic, was searching the kitchen for something to drink, maybe a coke or sprite. But Amy, She was in the next room, just tiding the small dinning room, while all of a sudden her cell phone was heard from the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" she announced loudly.

Amy putdown her cleaning cloth and started to head toward the phone.

Let's back track a little bit. Before the cell rang, little did sonic know, was that the pop had bin shaken (probably knuckles' joke), and sonic spilled all over the floor.

Ring!

At the exact time, tails a cream decided to get some ice-cream from the freezer and talk about school.

Ring!

Nothing seemed more perfect than this; the moment of everything taking place was set precisely. Coincidence? Who knows…

Ring!

…but as Amy ran toward the kitchen, were the cell phone was of coarse, past sonic, Amy had lost her grip on the pop and her arm, wildly flung open, causing a chain reaction for sonic to tumble behind her.

Sonic was now in a position on top of Amy, his hands on both side of her, head right in front of hers, maybe about 8 inches apart the most. And the sound in the house seemed to fade away.

Amy's heart beat was moving quicker, the pulsing sound could be heard as though a microphone was set to it. Sonic and Amy stared at each others emerald green eyes, clueless of what to do.

RING!

Sonic snapped out the moment and looked away toward the living room, to leave her eyes, and there was tails and cream, staring at them, wide eyes, mid-position with a bucket of ice-cream in their hands.

"AH!" sonic randomly yelled noticing the moment that had just happened.

"It wasn't what you think it was, well what I mean was that it, well actually.." sonic fumbled, lost in speech. Tail ran to the living room, dragging cream behind him, and he loudly announced to everyone…

"Sonic and Amy were making out! Come on, Look!"

l there you go chappie 2, lol wrote it all on one hit, (a little word editing) hope you enjoyed, ttly! R&R


End file.
